


Guardians Rise

by bigwolfpup



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: Link has just defeated Ganon, and he is surprised by a few friends of his.





	Guardians Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream I had that made me so happy I had to write it, so enjoy :)

Finally, the Calamity was gone. After long days of training and fighting his way to the top, Link had finally defeated Hyrule’s main threat.

Link stood a good distance away from where he had seen Ganon meet its end, the force of the last attack having blown him back quite a distance. He had shot the last light arrow, and then a brilliant light had exploded from the beast’s forehead. There wasn’t much that Link had actually seen from the last minutes of the Calamity’s reign, but now that he saw the aftermath, he knew why.

There was a soft breeze, blowing through the silent land of Hyrule, over scorched grass, through the lively trees, through Link’s sweaty hair. No longer was Ganon to wreak havoc on the land. The people of Hyrule were safe once more, thanks to Link, but also to the friends he made along the way. Sidon, Teba, Yunobo, and Riju, all his new friends as he traveled to prepare himself for the grand fight.

And now, as he stood there in awe and relief, he saw one shining figure standing before him.

No… not one.

Five.

In a line they all stood, smiles on their faces and all their confidence and pride present as they appeared for the first time in 100 years.

Link felt his eyes grow wet. His old friends, the Champions of Hyrule, were alive and well right in front of him. He couldn’t stop his legs from suddenly carrying him to them, moving him so fast he almost fell forward on his face. With open arms they welcomed him, Mipha, Revali, Daruk, and Urbosa. Link wept with a smile as he finally had his friends back, finally got to feel their support and care once more, finally had their arms around him again.

And then, from the corner of his eye, there stood his princess, his beloved. Zelda. Link pulled away from his friends with wide eyes. There she stood in all her beauty, more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He had to wipe the tears from his eyes and smile even wider as he simply walked to her.

“Link…” Her soft voice beckoned him closer.

Freely his tears fell as he walked to her. He stopped just mere feet in front of her.

“I’ve been keeping watch over you all this time… We have. We’ve witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle.” Zelda chuckled lightly. “I always thought… no, I always believed… that you’d find a way to defeat Ganon. We never lost faith in you over these long years. Thank you, Link… the hero of Hyrule.”

The other four champions came up behind Link, Daruk putting his hand on the Hylian’s shoulder. Link looked up at each one of them, smiling and sniffing, then wiping his eyes as he looked back at Zelda.

Zelda clasped her hands together and tilted her head to the side slightly. “May I ask…do you really remember us?”

A pause, and all Link could do was produce fresh tears. He lunged forward and hugged Zelda as tight as he could. After 100 long years, after all the trials of battle, the war against Ganon was over, and Link finally had his princess again. There wasn’t a thing in the world that could have made him happier in that moment.

“Oh Link, my precious knight…” Zelda hugged back just as tight as Link buried his face in her shoulder. “I’m so proud of you…”

“As am I,” Daruk said proudly.

“And I,” Mipha chimed in.

“We all are,” Urbosa proclaimed.

Link pulled back and looked at Revali, the Rito looking like he was struggling for words. But then Revali gave a large smile and a laugh. “Yes, even me,” he said and winked.

Link shook his head with a smile and a silent laugh.

Smiling, Zelda looked off towards Hyrule castle. “We’ve got a lot of work to do…Perhaps we can salvage a few things before we get started again. But I do believe a well-earned break is in the plans.” She looked at Link.

Link took a deep breath and looked towards the castle as well. He was surprised when he felt something soft on his cheek. He looked at Zelda again with wide eyes.

“Just a small kiss,” Zelda explained. “For your bravery, that’s all.” She smiled and stepped towards the castle. “Come on. Let’s get rested up before we get back to work.”

The champions then followed their leader back to Hyrule castle. The terror was over, now it was time to rebuild, and with Zelda as their leader, Link was sure that the kingdom of Hyrule would come back bigger and better than ever. He hung in the back of the group, admiring all he had defeated and gained. It took him a bit to actually start to follow, but it was only expected of him. The hero of Hyrule had always remained silent and humble after a battle, and this was no exception.

Before he began to follow, he bent down and picked a single Silent Princess, holding it gingerly in his hand as he walked.


End file.
